I See You
"I See You" is the eighth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Summary Jesse, still weak and bruised, is wheeled out of the hospital by an orderly. As he waits outside for his ride, an ambulance approaches. Curious, Jesse rolls his wheelchair closer to find paramedics working frantically on an unconscious Hank. Skinny Pete arrives and asks how Jesse is doing. Jesse smiles. "Actually, I'm great," he says. At the lab, Walter White tries to fire Gale easy, but Gale argues the two were a great team. "It's as if I'm classical," Walt explains, "but you are more... jazz." Jesse arrives and declares the high-tech setup "the bomb." "This makes no sense," says Gale. He trudges up the stairs as Walt insists to Victor that this is "for the best." When Walt wants to get right to work, Jesse realizes that Walt is unaware of Hank's shooting. As doctors work to save the Cousin who survived, Walt rushes into the waiting room. He questions ASAC Merkert about Hank's attackers. Marie becomes enraged when Gomez reveals that Hank was unarmed because of his suspension. "The DEA is not welcome here," she hisses at Merkert and Gomez. Marie then turns on Walt, asking if he realizes that Hank would never even have heard of Jesse if Walt hadn't bought pot from him. Skyler comes to Walt's defense. Crying, Marie apologizes. The next day, an impatient Jesse pages Walt, who tells him to sit tight. "I'll just cook on my own," Jesse responds defiantly, but Walt insists he touch nothing. As Walt hangs up, Skyler approaches him and suggests they all get breakfast. Walt asks if she knows who was on the phone. Skyler smiles sadly and walks away. In the cafeteria, Marie complains about the dirty silverware and declares the hospital a deathtrap. Sensing Marie is about to spiral out of control, Walt intervenes. After relating his own anxieties before his operation in the same hospital, Walt tells Marie, "I survived this place. And I'm not half the man your husband is." Over at Los Pollos, Gus Fring takes a call from Juan Bolsa, who contends that the Cousins would never have shot Hank without approval. "Are you accusing me?" Gus asks, adding that he assumes the next meth shipment will be delayed. Bolsa concedes that it will be delayed indefinitely, then vows to learn the truth about the assassination plot from the surviving Cousin. A doctor announces that Hank is out of surgery. Though her husband can't receive visitors, Marie insists on remaining at the hospital. Walt offers to run errands for everyone. In the lobby, he runs into Gomez and other officers holding vigil. Gomez invites Walt to see the injuries Hank inflicted on his would-be assassin. Walt, Gomez and several agents arrive outside the Cousin's ICU room. The Cousin has had both of his legs amputated. Turning to look at them, he recognizes Walt. His heart rate spikes as he tears at the tubes attached to his body and pushes himself onto the floor. He drags himself toward Walt before doctors subdue him. At the lab, boredom overwhelms Jesse, who amuses himself with the equipment until Victor walks in. "Why isn't there anything cooking?" asks Victor. Jesse calls to give Walt a heads-up about Victor, but a distracted Walt shifts the conversation to their time as Tuco's hostages. Walt asks if Jesse remembers Tuco referring to his cousins coming up from Mexico. Jesse says he thinks he does. Walt returns to the waiting room with toiletries and blankets, and hands his son a book. Walt Jr. explains that Hank gave him the book. It's about the agents who investigated the Colombian drug lord Pablo Escobar. "Good guys never get ink like the bad guys do," says Walter Jr., quoting Hank. A call from Gus interrupts the conversation. Walt excuses himself. He lies about being "hard at work" and blames his inability to meet the week's meth quota on Gale's mistakes. He promises to deliver 400 pounds by next week. That night, Walt asks Gomez if other assassins could be on the way. "That was their one shot and they blew it," Gomez replies. The men commiserate a few moments, then Gomez's cell rings. He answers and spreads the word that food has arrived: "You like Pollos Hermanos?" Gomez asks Walt. The owner, a big DEA booster, is bringing over chicken. In the waiting room, Walt watches Gus console Marie. "Men like your husband are the thin blue line between us and these animals," he says. ASAC Merkert and the family thank Gus for offering a $10,000 reward for information about the shooting. "As it happens, I actually have met Agent Schrader," says Gus. Referring to the donation jar for Walt's surgery he saw at the DEA office, Gus tells Walt, "It was clear to me how deeply he cares for you." Walt walks Gus out. "You knew my brother-in-law was with the DEA," Walt whispers. "I investigate everyone with whom I do business," Gus replies. Walt asks if Gus's presence is a message to him. "I'm supporting my community," Gus says. "I hide in plain sight, same as you." Walt tells Gus that he fears for his family. The businessman replies that the Cousin is unlikely to survive. "Now, thank me and shake my hand," Gus softly commands. As Gus departs, police race upstairs where medical staffers are attempting CPR on the flat-lining Cousin. Their resuscitation attempts fail and the Cousin dies. Amid the commotion, Mike slips away unnoticed, discarding a syringe as he leaves. Back at Los Pollos, Gus receives a call from Bolsa, who complains that pressure from the U.S. government has brought the Mexican Federales to his doorstep. "I think you're behind all this," says Bolsa, threatening to pay Gus a visit when things calm down. A sudden crash interrupts Bolsa. His bodyguards investigate and are brought down by gunfire. As Bolsa attempts to escape, he is met by a machine-gun-wielding assassin. Gus listens impassively as Bolsa is gunned down, then breaks his cell phone in two. Walt sits with his sleeping family in the waiting room. The doctor enters to inform Marie that she is finally permitted to see Hank. She insists that Walt, Skyler, and Walter Jr. accompany her. "We're all family," she says. The family solemnly enters Hank's room. As the Whites look on, Marie kisses Hank's forehead and takes his hand. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring * Jonathan Banks as Mike Guest Stars * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * David Constabile as Gale Boetticher * Michael Shamus Wiles as ASAC Merkert * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Daniel Moncada as Marco of "The Cousins" * Charles Baker as Skinny Pete Trivia *This episode title is a play on words, as both Hank and the surviving Cousin are both rushed to the "I.C.U.," (Intensive Care Unit). Downloads *Insider podcast Featured Music *'"Waynedale"' by Left Lane Cruiser *'"Shimmy Shimmy Ya"' by Prince Fatty (originally by Ol' Dirty Bastard) Category:Season 3 episodes